Remember Me Princess (Reveal)
by TheMadTeaPatty
Summary: This is the reveal from my story Remember Me Princess. It can be read as a stand alone.


**This is an excerpt from my story Remember Me Princess. This is just the reveal part. I hope you enjoy. You do not need to read my other story to understand this because it is a flashback. I hope you enjoy**  
 **I own nothing.**

* * *

"Come on Ladybug, we've been pawthers for a year. Don't you think it's time we know who each other is?" Chat Noir pleated.

"Yes" Ladybug replied "but what if Hawkmoth finds out who we really are and comes after us in our civilian form. That not only puts us in danger but our friends and family too"

"But think about if something were to happen to you. Wouldn't you want your family and friends to know what happened?"

"I'll tell you what then. If you can figure out whom I am. If you guess it right. I'll tell you the truth. Deal?" Ladybug stretched out her hand for a confirmation of Chat Noir's agreement.

"Deal. On one condition. You have to try and figure out who I am too"

"We'll see about that kitty" Ladybug chuckled and she swung away on her yo-yo.

Later that night at the Agreste house.

"I can't believe it Plagg. Ladybug gave me permission to find her" Adrien exclaimed excitedly while spinning in his chair.

"Yeah, that's great kid. Now, where's my cheese" Plagg groaned?

"Is cheese literally all you can think about right now? I'm going to find out who M'lady is under that mask"

"That's great kid. But what about Marinette? I thought you were starting to finally realize you love her." Plagg joked

"Am I started to get feelings for Marinette definitely. She's amazing and adorable and super talented. Plus she's finally started being able to talk to me as Adrien. Not just Chat Noir. She was so brave during the whole thing with the Evilustrator. Plus she did amazing handling all the class during the Darkblade attack." Adrien chuckled to himself "I guess I have a type."

"You're just in love. I don't know why cheese is so much better and a lot less stressful. Now speaking of cheese. I would like my camembert?"

"All right, all right," Adrien complained as he got up to go get Plagg his stinky cheese.

"What more could anyone want. Delicious camembert. You complete me." Plagg squealed with glee as Adrien handed him his true love.

"What am I going to do about Ladybug and Marinette? I'm finally going to find out who she is behind the mask. As for Marinette, she's finally starting to like me as a person. I think. She actually able to talk to me know as Adrien. Not perfectly but a lot more than she used to."

"Maybe Chat should pay his princess a visit. After seeing her you tend to see things more clearly."

Chat landed on Marinette's balcony with ease. No surprise since he done it every week for the past couple months. It all started because he wanted to get to know her better. He considered her a friend but didn't really know a whole lot about her. He wanted to talk to her as Adrien but she couldn't speak a full sentence in front of him. And that made him worry if she actually liked him. Did she hate him because of the gum incident on his first day? It's possible she never got over that and just set it aside because of Nino and Alya being friends and having massive crushes on each other. Their best friends liked each other so they had to act civil to each other. But the way she stuttered didn't seem like it was out of hatred. Did it? Not really maybe more nerves? Maybe it was because of who his father was? Alya has mentioned how his father was her role model in the fashion world. Maybe it's some kind admiration? Maybe because he's the son of her icon? Or maybe it's just the fact that he's a model that freaks her out. That's when Adrien decided the purrfect way to befriend her is as Chat Noir. She was fine with him when she helped him with the Evilusrator as well as everyone in class. It was just him. The first day he stopped by was after an akuma attacked the school. And once again caused by Chloe with her bullying. He didn't see Marinette with the other students during the attack and he wanted to make sure she was alright. After a time they became comfortable with each other enough to talk about their love lives. When Marinette told Chat about her crush on Adrian he was shocked at first but then it made sense of all her actions. She was nervous because she had feelings for him. As time went on he developed a similar feeling for her that put him in turmoil. He loved his lady but his adorable friend was sneaking in and stealing his heart. He had to choose who would rule his heart. He was a night in leather armor choosing between the lovely lady of the land and a pretty princess of Paris.

Chat tapped on the hatch that leads from Marinette's rooftop balcony to her attic bedroom.

"Hey, Chat. Everything ok? You're out later than usual."

"Purrfectly fine. Just needed someone to talk to. And who better to talk to than my Princess" Chat replied with a cheshire grin covering his face. "now aren't you going to let this stray cat inside out of the harsh elements of Paris?"

"It's not even cold Chat. Stop being a drama kitty." Marinette joked

Chat climbed inside and went and sat on her chaise lounge with his feet up so it looked like he was at a therapy session while Marinette brought her desk chair to sit near her kitty.

"So is it a superhero or civilian problem?" Marinette asked in a worried tone.

"Superhero." Chat paused "Ladybug told me to find her. To find out whom she really is under that mask." Chat kept his gaze to the floor with a forlorn expression.

"I don't get it. Isn't that what you've been wanting since you met her and became partners? To find out whom she is under the mask? I don't understand what you're not happy about this."

"I am happy. Really, but I'm also scared. What if I'm just a disappointment to her in my civilian form? I'm extremely different in my regular life." Marinette could hear the fear in Chats voice

'My poor kitty. Little do you know I feel the same way?' Marinette thought to herself.

Since Chats weekly visits Marinette started seeing him differently. Not as just her flirty partner. She realized he had actual feelings for her. This was scary. What was even scarier was the moment she realized she loved him too. But what hurt her most was that even though she had feelings for Chat. A part of it still belonged to Adrien. It wasn't fair to be with either of them while her heart could be so unfaithful.

"I'm sure Ladybug feels the same. Just like you're a different person in your regular life. She probably is too. Heck, she might even think she'll be a disappointment to you." Marinette said in her most Ladybug like voice. Ladybug was confident, something Marinette wasn't but she needed to assure Chat that she felt the same without actually telling him.

"Ladybug could never be a disappointment. Even if she's different in regular life. Ladybug is still a part of who she is."

"Ok let's just say Ladybug was someone like me. Boring and plain and clumsy as can be."

"Honestly it would be fantastic if Ladybug were like you. you're not boring or plain. You're fantastic. You're beautiful and super talented. And just one of the sweetest people I know. You care so much about others and always put their needs ahead of your own. If you turned out to be Ladybug that would be the best day of my life" Chat never once looked away from Marinette's eyes. They were so blue he could get lost in them. But in the back of his mind, he felt he knew those eyes from somewhere else. But Chat couldn't put his claw on it.

Marinette's cheeks turned bright red at Chats words. 'Maybe he finding out won't be so bad.' Marinette thought to herself as Chat left her room. He loved her superhero side and obviously cared for as Marinette.

Find me soon kitty.

As Adrien sat in his seat in class the next school day, thoughts of Ladybug consumed him. Who could she be? Where could she be? Who is the girl behind the mask? Just then his thoughts were disturbed when Miss Bustier walked in and dragged his thoughts back to reality.

"Alright class for the next class project i would like everyone to get into groups of 4."

Adrien mind wavered at that. Group project meant that he could work with his princess. he could use the excuse that he wants to work with his best friend Nino and of course Nino would want to work with Alya. and with Alya came the lovely Marinette.

The four friends talked amongst themselves and divided the work between them. Alya decided it would be a good idea to meet up in the park after school to hang out and start some early progress. Little did they know she had a diabolical plan to get Adrien and Mari alone. Not that either of them would mind but they would never tell the other that.

When the four friends arrived at the park Alya whispered her plan to Nino. He of course at no qualms with it seeing as he knew Adrien had fallen for Marinette. It was obvious but Adrien never liked to talk about his love life with anyone.

"Oh, sorry guys I got to go. I totally forgot I promised my mom I would watch my little sisters today. So I got to run." Alya chuckles "see you guys' tomorrow."

"I have to go too actually. I totally forgot I had a thing at a place. See you guys later" Nino says as he leaves toward home.

"What's up with them?" Marinette asks. Confusion painting her face.

"No idea. There probably running off somewhere to be alone. I'm pretty sure Nino likes Alya."

"That wouldn't surprise me. I ran into them after the Animan attack. Ladybug had locked them in a cage and they spent the whole day together. They looked pretty coupley to me." Marinette laughed at the thought. Thinking if it wasn't for her they wouldn't have realized their feelings. But she'll never tell them that.

"Well since we're here do you want to get some ice cream?" Adrien asked Marinette. He remembered Mari telling Chat how she always wanted to ask Adrien out for ice cream but she never had the courage.

"Um sure, we might as well you know s-s-since were here and all" Marinette inwardly cursed herself. She was finally getting around to not stuttering around him. And he goes and pulls this whole ice cream thing. This was her plan for their first date. If only Adrien knew. Oh if he knew he would find this so funny. He would right. Wait was this a date? Marinette starting freaking out but tried not to show it. Thank god Adrien didn't know her well enough to know her little ticks and signs of stress.

Adrien looked over to Marinette. He could tell she was freaking out. She was biting her bottom lip. This was something she started recently doing. Come to think of it, it was around the same time he started visiting her as Chat. Was he the cause of it? Maybe ice cream wasn't the best idea. Considering he was Adrien and all. And he did notice her light stutter. Now that he know he was the cause of it. He found it adorable. It was unfathomable to him that he could make her like that.

As they got their ice cream and sat on a bench and started talking about many different topics. School, homework, Ladybug and Chat Noir, hobbies, favorite things, music. Mostly Jaggad Stone and Mari's cover art she did for him. Anything and everything. Adrien loved talking to Mari. she was the person he could always talk to when he was his true self. Chat Noir. But now he was talking to her as Adrien and it just felt right. Like this was how things were meant to be. "Maybe i should choose Mari over Ladybug. I know she cares about both sides of me and it's so nice to be cared for by such an amazing person" Adrien thought to himself. That's when something miraculous happened. That's when he realized his world would never be the same. For the better. That's when Adrien noticed a little ladybug land on Marinette's shoulder. At that sight, that's when his brain put the mask over Mari's face. With her body clad in spots. That's when he realized just how much of an idiot he truly was. He fell for the same girl twice. His Love, his Lady had been his wonderful Princess. She had always been there. From day one. How had he never noticed? At least his problem was solved. No more having to choose between Mari and Ladybug. They were one in the same. For a black cat, he sure was lucky.

Adrien stared at Mari for a good minute before Mari noticed.

"Um A-A-Adrien, are you ok? You just keep staring at me"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just kind of spaced out for a minute. Sorry, that was rude of me. What were we talking about?"

They continued their conversation for another good hour. Then they both had to return home. They each had homework to get done before their patrol tonight.

"Well, this was fun. I'm honestly g-g-glad Alya and Nino ditched us. It gave us a chance to really talk. We haven't really done that before. It was nice." Marinette blushed

"Yeah, we should do it more often. You know if you ever want to hang out just you and me. That's ok just let me know. You're really cool and I like hanging out with you" Adrien replied. "Little does she know we do it a lot actually except she doesn't know it...yet." Adrien thought to himself with a chuckle

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Marinette waved goodbye as she started towards her house

"See you later" Adrien waved back at his princess then thought 'just sooner than you think'

Chat met up with Ladybug for patrol that night on a rooftop of Paris.

"Hello, M'lady. Isn't it a Purrfectly beautiful night? Although not as beautiful as yourself, nothing can compare to your beauty" Chat wore a flirtatious grin. With her signature eye roll. Ladybug asked

"You're more flirty than normal. What happened? Did you figure out who I am?" Ladybug chucked. Thinking there's no way he could know who she possibly is.

"Actually I have. I honestly feel like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. You were always right in front of me. I may not have the best luck bring a black cat but I got ladybug luck with you, Princess." Chat chuckled and gave Ladybug a wink. Ladybug stood there stunded

"How in the world did you guess it right?"

"I saw a ladybug land on your shoulder when you were Marinette and I kind of put the pieces together. A ladybug landing on Ladybug. How poetic" Chat grinned

"Seriously that's all it took for you to realize who I was. Wait if you were close enough to see a ladybug land on me that must mean we know each other as civilians. That must mean we know each other outside of the mask. You did say I was right in front of you. Who could you be?"

"Let's just say I'm in front of you but you're sitting right behind me." Chat hoped that was enough to help her figure out who he was.

"Wait you're in front of me but I sit behind you?" Ladybug paused "Oh my god. A-A-Adrien?"

"That's right Bugaboo. Well I guess the cat's out of the bag, as the saying goes"

Ladybug was speechless. She could not believe that the love of her life was her flirtatious partner.

"So now that you know who I am. What are your thoughts? I've already told you finding out Ladybug would be you would be the best day of my life. And I was right. The two girls I'm in love with turned out to be the same wonderful person. Trying to choose between you and you was driving me crazy"

Chat Noir stared into his love's eyes as he spoke. She was here. She wasn't running. Yet. She knew who he was and she stayed and was listening to him ramble on about how much he loved her. Ladybug came up to Chat as he was talking and took his hand in hers with a warm smile on her face. Chat saw goodness in her and that she didn't see. He saw bravery and courage, he saw her talent, and just about everything that she couldn't see in herself. And she was the only one besides Nino that saw him for the pun-loving dork he was.

"I love you Marinette. I've loved you as Ladybug the moment I met you. And I got to actually fall in love with you as Marinette. I love both sides of you. Even if me as Adrien being Chat makes you not have feelings for me. I understand. But know that I will always be by your side. I will always love you."

Ladybug stared into Chats eyes with shock and wonder. Chat already confessed to her. But she had yet to say anything to him.

"I just can't believe it. My crush and my true love are the same" Ladybug never broke eye contact with Chat "I had built Adrien up in my mind. So perfect, could do no wrong. Then there was Chat, someone who cared for me both in and out of the mask. He knew both sides of me and still cared. Chat was stealing my heart from Adrien. But I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to be faithful and not have any lingering feelings for anyone else. It's so nice that you're the same person. I might not have known you were the same but my heart did. I love you too Chat, whether you're Chat or Adrien. Adrien won me with how exceptionally nice he was and Chat by how much of a dork he was. I love you for who you truly are. And I always will."

Chat stared into Ladybugs beautiful blue eyes, so full of love, so full of warmth. He knew they were meant to be together forever and he couldn't wait to start.

"So I have a question for you M'lady. Will you be more than my classmate, more than my friend, more than my superhero crime-fighting partner? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you ask that." Ladybug smile covered her face

Chat Noir pulled Ladybug into a hug.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." Chat said as he kissed his lady's heads

"We should take a picture so we always remember this"

"Chat what if someone finds that picture. What if they figure out who we really are?" Ladybug asked

"It won't get out if we don't let it. Or we can give it to Alya for her to post on The Ladyblog then everyone would see it and not be able to pinpoint it to us."

"I'm not a fan of all of Paris finding out we're together. Everyone at school will think it's weird if we started dating at the same time Chat and Ladybug did maybe we should wait a bit to reveal it to the public for Ladynoir as Alya likes to call it"

"So we'll take it and keep it just for us. I know I definitely want a picture to remember this night. Don't you."

"True this is one night I never want to forget." Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo. Thankfully it had a camera on it. Normally she used it for video chatting with Chat but she figured she could only access this as Ladybug so what harm could it be. And Chat was right. She did want a picture to remember this night.


End file.
